This invention relates to an apparatus for preparing discs of materials for spectroscopic analysis. More particularly, it relates to a press for compacting a quantity of material generally of a relatively transparent salt such as potassium bromide, intimately mixed together with the material to be examined into a compacted mixture which is compressed into a thin fused disc for examination, usually by infrared spectroscopy.